


Longings

by Kalloway



Category: Romancing SaGa Re;univerSe (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, One-Sided Albert/Neidhart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:15:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28980240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Albert does a bit of research on holidays and... finds a few questionable ones.
Kudos: 3
Collections: 31 Days (2021), The Lemonade Cafe





	Longings

**Author's Note:**

> for 31 Days, January 18/My library is an archive of longings

Albert leaned back in the hard, wooden chair and stretched. Monika had been kind enough to find him a thick book on holidays and observances in this world, and he did mean to properly study it, but... 

There were a lot of holidays and festival weeks and everything else. 

Rosalia had its share, when he thought about it, and so did the neighboring countries. He just didn't need to think about them in the same way than the endless stream of new celebrations to fumble through. Some were similar enough. Others... 

He'd missed a chance to give Prince Neidhart chocolate, when even Aisha had managed. And then he'd missed a chance to get chocolate from Prince Neidhart as well, which felt a bit worse. 

When he'd first opened the book, Albert had worried that he wouldn't have any way to know which dates were the most important. But there, tucked between pages of explanations and customs were well-preserved notes in handwriting he knew to be Monika's, detailing festivals, and notes added in following years by others who had sought the same advice that he did now. 

Albert was not sure he had anything to add. He hadn't been lied to, in regards to the Holy Night, though there were so many pages about traditions for it that he'd flipped ahead to see if there was anything a little less involved. 

Looking back to the pages he'd flipped to, Albert blinked and then blushed. He'd found a few pages of various spring rites, apparently, that were quite detailed and not anything he could imagine ever... 

He was pretty sure he'd be imagining it far later, yes. 

There was a note folded between the pages, with Katarina's name on it in Monika's familiar hand. Albert didn't peek. He already knew too much. Surely he could just read about the chocolate again, or go back to the Holy Night. 

He could... 

Shifting slightly on the hard, wooden chair, Albert reached to close the book. He knew where it was. 

And he knew nobody would miss him.


End file.
